


The savor of Grif’s life.

by Koelik



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Colors, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flavors - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koelik/pseuds/Koelik
Summary: Grif had never had a problem with being colorblind. He already got used to a life in grayscale. That's until a certain cute new student came to his school from Canada.





	The savor of Grif’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Grimmons fluff... I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

Grif had never had a problem with being colorblind. Although, when he was a kid, he was confused when somebody spoke to him about any color and he was intrigued to, at least, have an idea of what color was... now that he was a teenager, he didn’t care anymore. He got used to a life in grayscale.

Of course he sometimes wondered if his life would always be white, gray and black; flat and without any little and special sparkle of color.

 _What is the color of your life?,_ that’s a question for everyone else. He already knew the answer, his life didn’t, don’t and will never have color. And if it had it, he would never know what color was. That’s one of life’s great mysteries.

His sister was also colorblind so she understood him, Tucker was an asshole but still, he was a good friend, he avoided at all costs to mention the colors of things, Donut was annoyingly cheerful and had no filter to talk but he was sweet and considerate, he didn’t comment on the subject either.

But then, one day, a thin and tall student was transferred to his school from Canada. The boy must be pale, as he was almost white with a couple darker stains on his cheeks, Grif immediately knew that the boy blushed easily.

He wore a dark-framed glasses and he had a well-trimmed and combed hair, his eyes were big and expressive beneath the lenses of his glasses, he smiled nervously each time he caught Grif looking at him, his face darkening with a deep blush.

And Grif didn’t remember when it was the last time he asked about the color of something, but he really wanted to know, no, _he needed_ to know what color Simmons' eyes were, his hair, his lips... He had never felt so angry with his condition until that moment.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, you're going to freak him out," Tucker said patting Grif's back, the tanned young man snorted without taking off his uneven eyes of the new boy.

Tucker thought how ironic it was that Grif, (who couldn’t see colors, who had no idea what these were) had such an impressive gaze, a clear brown eye, so clear that in the sunlight it looked golden, and the another one of such a deep blue that it was as if you were looking at the sea from the top of a cliff.

"He keeps sitting alone,"

"I know, the boy is shy, I guess,"

"But he is so cute" Grif replied, Tucker looked at him sideways "How come no one wants to get close to him?"

"Well, he doesn’t seem to be very sociable either, maybe he drives them away himself," he shrugged "Or maybe the guy is a first-class nerd and nobody wants to be with him,"

"I'd hear him babble about fucking Star Wars," he sighed and Tucker laughed.

"Dude, that's because you love those nerdy movies,"

"Fuck you Tucker,"

"Is this conversation going to end like this again?" He asked, making Grif turn his gaze to him. "You’ve told me about that guy being alone, like, all week," he muttered. "When will you grab your balls and talk to him?"

"I... what can I say?"

 

* * *

 

"Hi, I'm colorblind." Simmons looked up to find the beautiful, unequal-eyed boy in his class, blushing when he realized he was talking to him. _Shit, react, say something. What did he say his name was?_

"Uh, uh... you are who?" He asked, Grif sighed a little nervously, Simmons hurriedly corrected himself, fearing he had spoiled the conversation "Sorry, I didn’t hear you,"

"I didn’t say my name,"

"You didn’t?"

"No... I said I'm colorblind?" Simmons blinked and then he couldn’t help but chuckle.

"That's a weird way to introduce yourself," he whispered. Grif smiled pointing to the seat next to the redhead, he nodded. "I have myopia and farsightedness," he offered a trembling hand with thin fingers. Grif chuckled and wiped the sweat from his palm to take the other hand.

"Grif,"

"Simmons,"

The new boy smiled as he had never seen him smile, his eyes shining and half closed... and again Grif wished for once to be able to see colors and to appreciate that beautiful eyes of Simmons.

 

* * *

 

"Grif, I told you so," Simmons growled, looking exasperated at his best friend, who was sitting next to him. "Being colorblind doesn’t excuse you for not going to physical training,"

"Well, it should,"

"Why?" He shrieked, hell, Grif loved to annoy Simmons until his voice reached that tone.

"Hey idiots, are you going to sit there arguing like an old marry couple or are we going to get some food?" Tucker's voice sounded from the entrance of Grif's room.

"We are going to eat a giant pizza!" Caboose shouted, peering out.

"Damn it, rookie, don’t fucking yell so close to me," Tucker growled stepping away from the boy who had just entered on his circle of friends. No one had understood when Church simply invited the hyperactive and childish boy to sit with them.

Since Simmons’ arrival, the group of friends grew, Church, Tex, Caboose, Wash and Andy were added. Although Andy and Tex were variants, they sometimes just weren’t around.

Simmons and Grif had bonded almost immediately, having each other's back, fighting and arguing over any nonsense and calling each other nicknames. And secretly, loving each other.

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday night, the gang used to get together that day, but on that occasion Church had gone out with his parents, one of the Caboose sisters was having a birthday party, Andy and Tex were in God knows where, and Donut had a date.

So the only ones gathered in the Grif's attic were the Grif siblings, Simmons, Tucker and Wash.

They had bought bottles of tequila and they had started the _Never Have I Ever_ game.

"Never have I ever seen the color of the sky," Grif began, causing everyone else to snort.

"You know the rules, fat ass, you can’t use that in the game," Simmons responded, being immediately supported by Tucker and Wash.

"Ok, fine," Grif laughed "Uhm, oh, Never have I ever traveled outside of Hawaii,"

Everyone except for Kai drank, the next one was Wash.

"Never have I ever tried weed," he said, Tucker, Kai and Grif drank, and Tucker raised an eyebrow at Simmons.

"Don’t lie or you'll have to drink your whole glass," Simmons frowned "Oh God, don’t you remember? That time Grif kissed you," Simmons raised his eyebrows.

"That’s not true"

"I shotgun him," Grif corrected.

"It's also called shotgun kiss for a reason, big bro," Kai replied playfully "You two totally kissed," she shrieked "It was so hot,"

Simmons blushed clearing his throat, but drank from his glass.

The game continued for some good rounds, until Wash received a message from his friend York, there was a party at his house and he was inviting them.

"I’m not going," Simmons moaned rubbing his face "I’ll never drink tequila again," he got up and ran to the bathroom. Tucker laughed softly and looked at Grif.

"I'll stay with him," he replied.

"Of course you will, whipped men," Kai smirked winking at him, Grif gave her a finger and leaned back onto the pillows on the floor to wait for Simmons.

When the taller one came out of the bathroom, he looked better, his face was again that extremely light gray with the small dark spots of his freckles, no more blushing.

"They left?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want to go with them?" He asked back, expecting a refusal, he really wanted to stay the rest of the night with Simmons, just with him, talking, arguing, watching Star Wars... whatever, but with him.

"No," he answered sitting down in front of him, smiling foolishly and raising a hand to caress Grif's hair.

Okay, Simmons looked better, but he was definitely quite drunk, and Grif wasn’t going to waste the opportunity of a little contact, he leaned over the touch closing his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Grif," Simmons whispered, his voice making Grif's eyes snap open. The gray gaze of his best friend looked a little out of focus.

"Are you feeling ok, Simmons?" He asked, his heart beating in his ears, he was also feeling a bit drunk, but not that much, Simmons had just called him beautiful, for fucks sake!.

"Yeah," he replied, his fingers moving between the other's strands.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"You're gorgeous," he smiled "I wish you could see that pair of eyes in all their splendor, they're so fucking beautiful,"

Grif could feel his face heating up.

"How are my eyes?"

"One is blue, the other is amber," Grif frowned and Simmons imitated him "Wait," he whispered, his thumb going up to caress Grif's frown "I got it," he smiled.

"What?"

"Remember when we ate the blueberry pie?" He asked "At Sarge's house, and obviously, you ate the whole pie... then Sarge sent us to pick up more blueberries?" Grif nodded "Those blueberries are blue, your left eye is of that color,"

Grif's lips parted softly, he had never thought of something like that, colors for flavors... he liked the idea.

"Your other eye is... like honey bee,"  the redhead smiled. Grif raised his excited gaze to his best friend "Such a beautiful eyes,"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Uhm... do you like kiwi?" Grif nodded, his smile widening. "That's my eyes’ color,"

"What about the hair?"

"Yours is semi-bitter chocolate and mine is cherry," Grif's fascinated gaze was on Simmons' hair now. Soon his hand slid between the soft strands and then down his clear creamy cheek, looking at the contrast of darkness between his skin and Simmons'.

"What color is my skin?"

"Caramel,"

"And yours?"

"Vanilla homemade ice-cream," Grif licked his lips and stroked the tip of his finger over Simmons' soft plump lips "Your lips are like strawberry gum,"

"And yours?"

"Watermelon," he whispered, almost imperceptibly kissing the tip of Grif's finger. The alcohol really made him brave, huh?

"Never have I ever kissed watermelon lips," the brunette whispered, feeling a soft exhalation on his finger. Alcohol made Grif brave too.

 "I didn’t know we were playing," Simmons whispered in response, leaning over Grif.

"We're not," Grif replied with a half-sided smile, closing his eyes to lean forward.

Simmons smiled nervously and raised his hands to the flushed cheeks of Grif, caressing the cheekbones with his thumbs, he sighed when the amazing eyes were fixed on him.

Years, it had been years of being stupidly in love with Grif. And finally it was happening. He was going to really touch Grif, he was going to be able to look at those beautiful eyes as close as he wanted... he was going to feel the taste of him in his mouth. It wouldn’t be just an instant smash of lips passing weed smoke. This was going to be a real kiss.

When their lips met, they both moaned, surrendering to their repressed desires. Grif could finally feel the softness, warmth and taste of those lips, they were much better than watermelon.

And when they parted away and the Hawaiian looked at those bright eyes, then Grif could finally see it: the color of his life... _the savor of his life_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, english is not my native language, please tell me if you notice any mistake. xX


End file.
